BF II – Inferno-Kommando
Der Beitrag ist wie bereits erwähnt auf die Diskussionen ausgelegt. Da wirkt die Liste gen Ende nicht so karg. Die URLs sind in den Diskussionen der einzige Weg, wenn man etwas verlinken möchte. In der App werden sie gekürzt, sodass das den Lesefluss nicht stört. Die Zeielnumbrüche kommen dann auch wieder raus, weil das in den Diskussionen auch automatisch geschieht. Bald erscheint mit jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefront_II_(DICE) das Videospiel, das alles besser machen möchte. Zwei Sachen macht es auf jeden Fall besser, zum Rest des Spiels kann ich noch nichts sagen. Diese beiden Dinge sind erstens das Buch – jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefront_–_Twilight-Kompanie war nicht schlecht, kann aber nicht mit jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefront_II_–_Inferno-Kommando mithalten – und zweitens das Marketing. Denn laut EA müssen wir zwanzigtausend Bücher lesen, um mit der Story mitzuhalten. Welche davon wirklich notwendig sind (nach derzeitigem Wissensstand) erörtere ich am Ende, jetzt wende ich erstmal dem erstem Punkt zu: Warum Inferno-Kommando ein gutes Buch und ein gutes Prequel zugleich ist. „Ich habe ein neues Lieblings-SW-Buch.“ So beginnen viele Reviews hier sich auf die Diskussionen. Hätte ich meine mit diesen Worten begonnen, so hätte ich allerdings lügen müssen. Battlefront II – Inferno Squad (so der englische Titel) ist nämlich an allen anderen SW-Romanen vorbei auf Platz zwei gesprintet (hinter jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Blutlinie). Inferno-Kommando geht einen anderen Weg als die meisten Star-Wars-Romane: Es ist eindeutig als Prequel ausgelegt, ist aber in sich geschlossen. Es soll uns die Figuren eines anderen, viel besser verkauften Werks näher bringen. Sie uns vorstellen. Gleichzeitig erfahren wir viel über die Lore um das jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Inferno-Kommando. Die Grundintention ist aber eine viel wichtigere in meinen Augen. Eine, die kein Wiki-Artikel vermitteln könnte: Wir lernen die Mitglieder des Inferno-Trupps, sowie ihre Ideale und Persönlichkeiten kennen. Die spannende Geschichte weiß von einem spannendem Einsatz des Inferno-Kommandos zu berichten, aber unmerklich erfahren wir mehr über die Hauptfiguren. Und wir erfahren, was aus dem vierten Inferno-Mitglied wurde, das in BF II nicht auftaucht (jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Seyn_Marana). Eine Kurzzusammenfassung findet sich hier: jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefront_II_–_Inferno-Kommando Das Buch ist in meinen Augen also eine absolute Pflichtlektüre, was BF-II-Spieler angeht. Aber was sonst noch? Gamecrate.de hat da eine nette Liste: https://www.gamecrate.com/16-star-wars-books-read-playing-star-wars-battlefront-ii/16896 Die aber leider teilweise nicht so ganz stimmt. Außerdem will niemand für eine 5-8 stündige Kampagne 16 Romane lesen, oder? Also: jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Imperium_in_Trümmern Unwichtig In Shattered Empire erfahren wir zum ersten Mal von denen hier: jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wächter_(Droide) und jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Gesandter. Alles wichtige erfahrt ihr aber auch im Artikel und der Rest spielt keine Rolle für BF II. Mit Ausnahme natürlich von jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_Asche, aber da kann der Comic schnell einen falschen Eindruck vermitteln, anders als unser Artikel.^^ Ein nettes Easter Egg dürfte die Botschaft des Imperators im Comic sein, welche durch einen Gesandten im selben Wortlaut auch an Iden übermittelt werden wird, zumindest wenn wir den Trailern Glauben schenken dürfen. jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nachspiel_(Reihe) Mittelwichtig (nur 3. Band, Rest unwichtig) In der Nachspiel-Trilogie erfahren wir einiges über den Niedergang des Imperiums. Battlefront II knüpft genau da an, also ist der dritte Teil durchaus nützlich, die anderen kann man sich (glücklicherweise ;P) sparen. Auch die Observatorien (ebenfalls nur im dritten Teil) und die Wächter-/Boten-Droiden kommen vor (guess what: nur im dritten Teil). Mindestens eine Randerwähnung wird jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Rae_Sloane, die Hauptantagonisten der Trilogie, haben, allerdings widerspricht die StarWars.com, also vergesst die ersten beiden Bände, so wichtig zum Verständnis waren sie nicht. Battlefront II – Inferno-Kommando Sehr wichtig s.o. jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Verlorene_Welten Unwichtig Das Buch hier war eindeutig eine Notlösung. Nichts ist wirklich relevant. Interessant ist es aber trotzdem und gut geschrieben auch. ;) Wer einen Eindruck von der Ausbildung, die jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Gideon_Hask und jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Iden_Versio durchgemacht haben unf von der Bedeutung der Zerstörung des Todessterns erhalten oder etwas mehr über die Schlacht von Jakku aus der Aftermath-Trilogie erfahren möchte, der sollte auf jeden Fall einen Blick darauf werfen. Quasi Hintergrundlektür zur Hintergrundlektür zum Spiel. ;) Darth-Vader-Comics und Aphra-Comics Unwichtigst Der Grund, dass sie hier aufgeführt wurden, ist, dass man ebenfalls die Perspektive des Imperiums erlebt. Kein weiterer Kommentar. jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thrawn_(Roman) Unwichtigst Same here, auch wenn ich den tatsächlich als einziges auf der Liste noch nicht gelesen habe. (Abgesehen von dem noch nicht erschienenen Roman etwas später.^^) jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Vor_dem_Erwachen Mittelwichtig Da die Story jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/34_NSY endet, ist ein direktes Anschließen an Before the Awakening möglich, aber,aufgrund der niedrigen Verkaufszahlen unwahrscheinlich. jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_VII_–_Das_Erwachen_der_Macht ist da deutlich wahrscheinlicher. Wirklich wichtig dürften die netten Hintergrundinfos hieraus auch nicht werden. The Legends of Luke Skywalker Unwichtigst In Battlefront II könnte man auf Propaganda stoßen und wir wissen zwar noch nichts über dieses Buch, aber das könnte wohl auch da vorkommen... Wer hat diese Liste verfasst??? jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Phasma_(Roman) Unwichtig Die hier beschriebenen Ereignisse überschneiden sich zeitlich mit BF II. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass man die selben Strukturen auch im Spiel sehen wird. Bestätigt ist das aber nicht und die Bedeutung ist nicht wirklich vorhanden. Wer einen Eindruck erhalten möchte, kann aber gerne zugreifen, allerdings erhält man den ja wohl auch im Spiel.^^ jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Phasma Unwichtigst Ein Comic, der ein Abenteuer Phasmas NACH Episode 7 beschreibt. Muss ich mehr sagen? So wirklich sinnvoll ist die Liste also nicht. Hier ergänze ich der Vollständigkeit halber aber noch zwei weitere Romane: jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Blutlinie Mittelwichtig In Blutlinie erfahren wir einiges über die Gründung und den Hintergrund der Ersten Ordnung. Dieses Hintergrundwissen dürfte durchaus nützlich, wohl aber kaum notwendig sein. Es könnte allerdings durchaus passieren, dass wir auf die jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Amaxinen-Krieger stoßen. Dann wäre Blutlinie schlagartig deutlich wichtiger. Jedipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefront_–_Twilight-Kompanie Unwichtigst Trotz der Ähnlichkeit des Namens zu Inferno-Kommando haben die beiden logischerweise nichts miteinander zu tun. Ein wenig Hintergrundwissen zur Rebellen-Allianz ist aber drin. Und wie heißt es so schön? Kenne deine Feinde. Blöd nur, dass man damit auch den Kauf sehr vieler anderer SW-Bücher rechtfertigen kann. Ich werde in meiner Review zu BF II selbst hierauf verlinken und gleichzeitig klarstellen, inwiefern, meine Kommentare zutreffend sind, da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Story bereits gespielt haben werde. Die Klarstellung wird auch hier als Kommentar erfolgen.